Randka
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Śmieszna i prawie słodka historia pewnej randki, a raczej - tych, którzy się na te randkę wybrali.


Tak właściwie, to najbardziej lubię opisywać te trudne lub dziwne związki, jak Yumichika - Ikkaku, Hisagi-Izuru, Hisagi - Gin... Coś, co jest możliwe, ale nie dopowiedziane. Zawiłe wstęgi fałszywych możliwości, które autor bardzo powoli rozwleka, ale które są zatajone na tyle długo, aby fani zdążyli coś sobie pomyśleć. To takie zabawne i milusie XD  
Lubię dziwne, milusie i zabawne paringi.

W każdym razie. Króciutkie opowiadanie o pewnej randce... 

Sakuja

* * *

**Randka**

Alec siedział w kawiarence „Słodkie uczucia", daleko od Instytutu. Ciekawe, co by było, gdyby w takim miejscu zobaczył go Jace albo gorzej - ojciec! Nie był pewien, czy zabawniejsze byłyby ich miny, czy może słowa, które padłyby z ich ust. Nawet nie wiedział, czy to w ogóle byłoby zabawne, raczej bardziej w to wątpił. Przymknął powieki. Najpierw chciał sobie wyobrazić któregoś z nich, ale potem... Postanowił dla siebie samego zrezygnować, oszczędzić sobie problemów w taki piękny dzień. Jace na pewno nic by mu nie zrobił, nie skrzyczał go, nie obrzucił żadną dezaprobatą czy wzgardą. Byli Parabatai. To oznaczało jedno. Zawsze zaakceptują swoje wybory, ale jeśli któremuś z nich coś zagrozi, bez wahania rzucą wszystko gotowi spalić dla siebie świat. Ojciec najpewniej nawrzeszczałby na niego, może uderzył w twarz, może kazał iść w diabły i nigdy nie wracać do domu. Sam nie wiedział, co wolałby bardziej. Zobaczyć twarz swojego najdroższego przyjaciela i ujrzeć w jego oczach akceptację, czy przeżyć pełne nienawiści spojrzenie ojca i jego zawód?

-Cześć – prawie podskoczył słysząc znajomy głos, a potem dotarło do niego, że to Magnus. Ten sam czarownik, z którym umówił się w tej kawiarence na randkę. Uspokoił się zaczerwieniony… żeby nie rozpoznał własnego chłopaka! Odetchnął z ulgą i pocałował go w policzek. Za dużo myślenia, jak na taki cudowny dzień...

-Wybacz, mało ostatnio spałem.

Jednak, zamiast go słuchać, starszy zamawiał już jakieś specjały z menu. Po jego minie widać było, że tak właściwie, to zna całą tę kartę dań, deserów, słodyczy i napojów na pamięć. Po prostu chciał sobie pooglądać zdjęcia. Czasami tak robił, bo bawiło go to, że przyziemni umieszczają w takich miejscach fotografie jedzenia. Jakby chciał na coś popatrzeć, zamówiłby to, a nie obserwował obrazek, ale cóż... był Czarownikiem, wszystko było dla niego trochę inne, niż dla przyziemnych.

-Wolisz skubańca czy serniczek?

Zamrugał słysząc pytanie, a potem uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Mógł się spodziewać, że nie usłyszy nic pożytecznego w ciągu pierwszych dwudziestu minut. Najpierw Bane musiał podzielić się z nim całą serią plotek, zapewne od A do Z, a na końcu jeszcze tych prywatnych o Ragnorze i Raphaelu. W pewnym sensie uważał to za odwet, bo ta parka plotkowała o nim nagminnie często.  
Pokręcił głową biorąc do ust kawałek ciasta, które przyniósł kelner, jego nadgorliwy chłopak postanowił wybrać niemal wszystkie desery i stolik ledwie był w stanie unieść ten ciężar.

-Wyobrażasz to sobie? Zrobili sobie ze mnie źródło plotek! – mówił oburzony czarownik pijąc swoją kawę. Już któryś raz młody Nefilim słyszał te słowa, ale był spokojny. Opanowywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Przejęta mina złotookiego w połączeniu z czarną koszulą wyposażoną w żabot i czymś, co mogło być szkarłatną marynarką wybrokaconą we wszystkie strony - to był jeden z tych image'ów czarownika, które sprawiały, że chciał chichotać, a potem się śmiać. Śmiać się głośno, aby i jego chłopak poczuł chęć śmiania się z nim. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Był Nocnym Łowcą, musiał nad sobą panować! A poza tym nie był pewien, czy takie zachowanie nie byłoby urażeniem znakomitego instynktu modowego, którym szczycił się starszy.

Z wahaniem uśmiechnął się leciutko. Znów to samo, co zawsze, jeden z największych problemów Magnusa; jego przyjaciel omawiający go z wampirem. Cóż dużo mówić. Zielony, poważny przyjaciel omawiający go z opalonym, poważnym wampirem. I z tego, co mgliście zapamiętał chłopak - obaj byli całkiem przystojni, no ale... nie zamieniłby Wyższego Czarownika Brooklyn'u na nikogo innego, chociażby to miał być sam anioł Razjel!

-Nie sądzisz, że umówiliśmy się na coś innego? – zapytał cichym głosem, kręcąc głową powoli. Miał pewną przewagę nad kociookim; starszy nigdy nie odmawiał jego niebieskim oczom. – Na przykład na randkę? - zasugerował dodatkowo, oblizał powoli spierzchnięte wargi. Niesamowicie skupiony wzrok obserwował w tej chwili każdy jego gest, nawet najmniejszy.

-Faktycznie - bez zawahania uniósł łyżeczkę z kawałkiem ciasta czekoladowego i przysunął do ust młodego Łowcy. - Przepraszam, znowu się zagadałem - mruknął. Mimowolnie jak kot przymrużył powieki. Odrobina kremu czekoladowego plamiła wargi Alec'a i jego brodę. W takiej sytuacji musiał szybko pomyśleć nad jakimś skutecznym, magicznym sposobem, który pozwoli mu usunąć słodkość z tej idealnej, alabastrowej skóry.

Obserwował jak jego chłopak pochyla się nad stołem. Miał mu powiedzieć, że żabot koszuli wylądował na polewie toffi, która ozdabiała jakieś ciasto, ale nie zdążył nawet zebrać odpowiednich słów w głowie. Miękkie usta przylgnęły do jego warg.  
Delikatny pocałunek, nic nie wiadomo jak wypełnionego płomieniami, a jednak; Gorący dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Alexandra, jego twarz spurpurowiała po czubeczki uszu i przez chwilę nie wiedział, co to znaczy oddychać.  
Mięciutkie muśnięcia warg. Pocałunki przekazujące uczucia, przekazujące obietnice i pragnienia.  
Chciałby zatapiać się w czułościach niewerbalnych przyrzeczeń starszego, ale nie wiedział, co miałby niby zrobić, w końcu uchylił powieki. Magnus pochylał się cały czas, wargi czarownika były bardzo blisko jego ust. Musiał to zatrzymać, zanim stanie się coś gorszego, zanim dojdzie do czegoś więcej.

-Magnusie - odezwał się szeptem. 

-Mhmmm?

-Twój żabot jest cały w toffi - wydusił z siebie z trudem dławiąc w zarodku coś pomiędzy śmiechem, a niewinnym uśmieszkiem. Magnus, rozpaczający nad ubraniem, wydawał się Alec'owi taki... bezbronny albo bezradny. Zupełnie jak dziecko, które nie chce utracić zabawki i równocześnie cieszy się, że będzie miał miejsce na kilka nowych, ładniejszych.

Wsunął do ust kawałek ciasta waniliowego, które stało akurat najbliżej i obserwował, jak w bardzo milutki sposób czarownik stara się użyć magii, aby pozbyć się polewy ze swojego odzienia.  
Przy tym mężczyźnie wiedział, że nie czeka go nuda i za każdym rogiem może kryć się coś fascynującego. Coś, co może i jest znajome, ale nagle wydaje się zupełnie obce. 

Taki właśnie był Magnus Bane. Tak właśnie działał na otoczenie. Każda randka tylko utwierdzała Alexandra w przekonaniu, że gdyby miał wybierać jeszcze tysiąc razy, zawsze wybrałby właśnie tę osobę. Tego mężczyznę o kocich oczach i miodowej skórze. Tego słodkiego, niepokojąco ekstrawaganckiego Magnusa Bane'a.  
Oto i była jego droga, taką właśnie podjął decyzję w zgodzie ze swoim sercem.


End file.
